The present invention relates in general to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a lead frame. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with a technique which is effective for decreasing the cleaning frequency of a resin molding die.
According to a conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a matrix lead frame is provided, which has a plurality of unit lead frame patterns arranged longitudinally and transversely in a lattice shape; then, semiconductor chips are fixed and electrodes of the semiconductor chips and inner ends of leads are connected together using wires; and, thereafter, the semiconductor chips, wires and lead inner ends are covered with a sealing body (package) by one-side molding. In this case, a contact preventing member that is thicker than the package is formed outside the package with the use of injected resin (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature]                Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-151625 (FIG. 1)        